


Mein Herz brennt in der Dunkelheit

by MHB_swf9924



Category: Rammstein
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHB_swf9924/pseuds/MHB_swf9924
Summary: This is a Rammstein inspired poem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This little poem was inspired by the German band Rammstein, their lyrics and video aesthetics. This is not the stuff I normally do, besides I am not a native Englisch speaker, neither a poet. But it was fun and doing things I am afraid of, or not confident with can maybe change my point of view as an author. Writing is hard, being creative is hard and you found yourself from time to time in some dark place... And I'm really afraid to post something here. But well, maybe I write some more stuff like this (because it helped me to get distracted for a while), or maybe not... or maybe I run away and hide in a cave because I humiliated myself. Who knows :D
> 
> But I hope there is someone who enjoys this. Have a nice day!

A Burning Heart

I carve out my heart  
lay it down, whispering in your pillow  
maybe your tears will dry  
the sparkling flame  
resting inside my pounding flesh

I will carve out my heart   
take it into the deepest forest  
put it down to rest under firs, blackness  
and I will find the highest mountain  
snow embraces me so softly, dying in silence

I carve out my heart  
to put it on a table  
candlelight, bright and cold  
fill the hole, outside in  
eat me alive, love me in death

Scars cover my skin  
the heart called for love, the mind to arms  
claws and teeth, swallow me  
rip out pounds of flesh  
but be aware of the poison in my veins

Do not let me die to become an angel  
set the sky ablaze  
ash is falling down like tears  
covering my childhood  
I am watching by the riverside

I carved out my heart  
the water burned me to dust, you swam away


	2. Velvet Razor: A Red Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Yeah I wrote another one. Lasted a little longer... and I'm not very satisfied. But I had to let it go.
> 
> Enjoy and have a nice day!

A rose bloomed in God's Garden  
Holy gift from a merciful heaven  
Precious like a sweat thought  
Spotted by your black eyes

Soft red lips, a whispered promise  
Satisfying your desire, my secret vow  
God's rose, ransom for my heart   
Held in your razor-sharp claws

Defiled hands climbing higher  
bloodstained from digging into your skin  
Searched for a well, pure and clear  
I found the stormy sea

I carved wounds myself into my skin  
lust-driven unholy desire, murderous craving  
Kissed the thorns between your thighs  
you licked the blood from my sins

Pain was my friend ever since  
Here in the clouds so far away from earth  
I picked the rose, I smelled her poison  
A scream, a fall; I found my absolution


End file.
